Today, people utilize computing devices (or systems) for various purposes. Users can use their computing devices to interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. A user can utilize his or her computing device to interact with a social networking system (or service), such as by providing, viewing, or otherwise accessing information through the social networking system. In some cases, the social networking system can provide an interface or medium for users of the social networking system to communicate with one another.
In some instances, two or more users of the social networking system may desire to become connected within the social networking system, such as by adding one another as friends. Conventional approaches typically involve one user typing another user's name or identifier into a search bar and searching for the other user within the social networking system. However, such conventional approaches can often times be inconvenient, challenging, and inefficient. For example, typing on a small keyboard can be difficult or cumbersome for the user. In another example, one user can misspell another user's name. In a further example, there can be multiple users with the same name. These and other concerns associated with conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall user experience associated with interacting among multiple users.